Bar Girl
by berrywarbler
Summary: As much as she loved Blaine, Quinn held some sort of fascination over her. quainchel smut


a/n: i have quite a few large fics in the works which i've been working on, but an anon requested this today and i've wanted to write it for awhile anyways. i have quite a few fics in the works right now, life is just a giant cockblock for me/writing but i have not abandoned anything. also; i've been posting drabbles to .com, so you can always see those. xoxo

* * *

"And you're, once again, not listening to a word I'm saying," Blaine grinned, pulling on Rachel's long dark hair until her neck snapped back to face her boyfriend of nearly three years.

"I was listening," she huffed, sitting back on her barstool and sipping quietly at the gin and tonic he had mixed for her, just as he did every time she came to visit him at work, which was probably far more often than she should. But the bar was quiet, off the beaten track enough that only those native to Manhattan bothered to show up, and with their normally massively conflicting schedules, she took any shot she could just to see him.

"Really," he smirked, leaning forward on the bar top, his hazel eyes sparkling at her and she found a small smile tug at the corners of her lips even as she tried to be serious, "then what was I talking about?"

"Grad school," she said automatically, because it'd been the only thing really weighing him down lately. "You're still uncertain if you should go with Columbia or stick to NYU."

He let out a small laugh, shaking his head before pulling back to clean off the bar. "Just because you've listened to be the hundreds of other times I've said the same thing doesn't mean I'm about to let you off the hook for this," he teased, and she let out a small giggle, pulling him forward enough to place a small kiss on his lips before letting him run to the other end of the bar to help out one of the few customers milling about.

She hadn't meant to space out when he was talking, of course, she knew how big of a decision he had to make. She, herself, was auditioning for various theater companies around the city and hoping just one of them thought her Tisch education and sheer talent was good enough to accept her, and while she had had some call backs, no one had quite taken her up yet.

"So what's taking your mind off me?" he asked when he returned back to her, a smirk playing over his features that led her to believe he already held her suspicions. "Is it a particular blonde you seem to be quite infatuated with?"

She threw her pen at him, smiling as he ducked and feigned horror for her sake before placing it back on her open textbook. "I'm not infatuated with anyone that isn't you," she reminded him, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it gently. "I won't deny that she's attractive, but I have no intentions of being with anyone but you. You know that."

"Of course I do," he reassured her, kissing her cheek lightly, "but I also know that if you thought you could get away with it, you'd ask if she could join us," he grinned cheekily with a raised eyebrow. She scoffed, though she'd be lying if the idea hadn't been taunting at her for weeks. His coworker was beautiful in a way that turned everyone's heads; everyone but Blaine's, though that only comforted her that he wouldn't leave her for the blonde beauty.

"Yes, because I hear most girlfriends have a hard time convincing their boyfriend to let another girl into the bedroom with them," she retorted with a large grin, closing her books and throwing them in her bag as the girl in question appeared from around the corner, throwing her hair in a messy bun.

"Maybe I just don't want to share you," Blaine said quietly, tucking a stray piece of Rachel's hair behind her ear. "Maybe I just want to keep you all to myself."

"Are you saying you don't know how to share, Mr. Anderson?" she teased, his lips kissing her nose quickly before disappearing once more to help customers.

Quinn's eyes found hers while Blaine was talking to one of the regulars, his frequent glances in her direction letting her know that he was definitely talking about her, but she focused on the blonde for a few minutes. It wasn't a crush, she didn't know anything about her other than she was a struggling actress their age who had graduated early from Yale and was trying her luck in New York before inevitably making the same trek everyone else did to Los Angeles.

It was simply an attraction, and one that Blaine seemed to fortunately find humorous instead of insulting. He joked with her and said she spent so much time wrapped up in him that she never got her lesbian stage out in college, and now time was dying down for her. She supposed that was a contributing factor, because she hadn't been lying-she had absolutely no intentions of leaving Blaine, couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else. The fact that she had found a ring brochure in his bedside table one day while cleaning had made her excited, not dreadful, and she knew he was her forever more than anything else.

And while they had their problems, their attraction to one another had never been one of them, and fortunately neither had communication. She was able to tell Blaine she found Quinn attractive without worrying about jealousy or pettiness coming between them, because that's how they worked through things.

"What if I did ask if that was something we could do?" she asked when Blaine came back towards her, braiding her hair quickly before unfurling it with her fingers.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked towards where Quinn was bent over the bar top helping customers, her laugh melodic and sweet and Rachel couldn't help but let her eyes fall towards the long, lean legs clad in jeans.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked, and for a moment, she panicked and worried he'd take it the wrong way, but his lips caught hers in a soft, gentle kiss that expressed all the love they shared between them. "I'll do whatever makes you happy, you know that," he said quietly, resting his forehead against hers. "Just don't leave me for some leggy blonde, okay?"

"As long as you promise the same," she beamed, kissing him quickly.

"When do you want to do this?" he asked after a moment, running his hands through her hair in a way she knew was meant to let her know he was okay as long as she was, his fingers twirling around stray curls that fell around her shoulders.

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and glanced in Quinn's direction, the blonde leaning against the wall and Rachel realized, with a start, that the light green eyes were focused in her direction and it sent a jolt through her body. "As soon as possible."

"Like…tonight?"

She tilted her head to the side, trying to see if there was hesitation in his eyes. He seemed eager, but not overtly so, and it seemed to settle her decision as she grinned widely. "Do you want me to ask her or should you?"

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "Something like that should usually come from the girlfriend, I think. If it comes from me it'll be creepy. Besides, I'm not the one she keeps checking out," he smirked, placing a small kiss on her cheek before calling Quinn over.

It was a little awkward, asking her to join them, but after a slight hesitation and what seemed like a thousand reassurances that they were both completely okay with this, that Blaine just wanted to do what it would take to keep Rachel happy and Rachel loved Blaine with all her heart, she just had a slight curiosity, she agreed to come over as soon as her shift was done.

Rachel practically flew out of the bar to prepare their apartment, cleaning up as best she could to settle nerves because this was so far out of her normal comfort zone, and she wondered momentarily if she was losing her mind for even trying to think she could do this. She didn't share well, after all, and there was a pool of jealousy at the thought of Blaine and Quinn being intimate in any way that didn't directly involve her, but she trusted Blaine enough to know that she could do this.

That she _wanted _to do this.

Quinn's long blonde hair and even longer legs had hypnotized her from the first day she had started at the bar, Blaine introducing her in the smiley way he introduced everyone. It had taken awhile to admit that she found her attractive, to worried thinking Blaine would take it the wrong way, but somehow she had been fortunate enough to have the one boy who would give her the world if she asked for it.

The two of them showed up almost an hour later, their laughter dying down as Rachel walked into the living room, fidgeting a little and Blaine signaled to Quinn that she could put her bag down on the couch before making his way over to Rachel, his hands on her shoulders as he asked her if she was sure about this.

"It's not too late to back out," he said quietly, and Quinn nodded to the side.

"I understand if you want me to go," she said, and Rachel turned from Blaine's strong gaze to lock eyes with Quinn, shaking her head 'no'.

"Just a little new, is all," she said with a bright smile, and with a small kiss on Blaine's cheek, she moved to stand in front of Quinn, hesitant on how, exactly, to begin.

Quinn took the initiative, kissing her deep and Rachel let out a small squeak, her hands at her sides until Blaine stood behind her, sweeping her hair away from her neck and placing small kisses across her shoulder blades. "Relax, Rach," he whispered quietly, "I promise it's okay."

It seemed to be the only permission she needed, her hands reaching up to grab fistfuls of blonde tendrils as she started kissing back, Quinn's mouth falling open slightly in surprise until Rachel's tongue could slide against Quinn's. She felt a pair of hands settle on her waist, and for a second she thought they were Blaine's until she felt his hand slide up her stomach, bunching the fabric of her blouse as it rose up slightly.

"Unless we're going to do this in the middle of the living room," Rachel breathed when she broke her lips off of Quinn's, latching them quickly to her neck and smelling the sweet floral of her perfume as her tongue danced along the column of her neck, "we should move. Now."

"Always so demanding," Blaine chuckled, but he pulled Rachel backwards while her hands wrapped around Quinn's waist to drag her with her, the three of them moving almost as one as Quinn let out a light laugh, her fingers still tangled in Rachel's hair.

Quinn fell backwards on the bed first, Rachel crawling on top of her and suctioning her mouth to any bare skin she could while Blaine lay next to them, more of a watcher than a participant but that was okay with Rachel. She didn't think she could take either of them actually touching each other still, and she was more than pleased that they both seemed entirely focused on her as it was.

Quinn lifted her blouse over her head and Rachel glanced at Blaine, still making sure he was okay with things, and the darkness overtaking his hazel eyes seemed to tell her all she needed to know as she slipped her own hand underneath the fabric of Quinn's shirt, palm flat as she slid it higher and higher until she could take the girls breast in her hand, groping it lightly as Quinn mewled quietly into her mouth.

Rachel let out her own appreciative noise as Quinn sat up, letting Rachel fall further into her lap until their hips, still encased in jeans, were as tight against one another as physically possible. Quinn's rolled up slightly and Rachel felt a small blush crawl over her skin as Quinn's lips moved from her mouth down to her shoulders, biting lightly at the bare skin as Blaine situated himself behind her once more, unhooking her bra for her and throwing it on the ground before his hand cupped her tit, swiping a thumb over her nipple before Quinn dove her lips around the hardening nub, Rachel letting out a small cry at the sensation of two people trying to get her off.

Blaine kissed all across her shoulders and neck, biting lightly as his hands dug tightly into her hips and she was torn between using Quinn for friction or Blaine, ultimately deciding upon unsnapping Quinn's jeans and pushing her back down on the bed to trail her own tongue across pale skin.

Blaine's fingers dipped just under the waistband of her own jeans as Rachel helped Quinn shimmy out of hers, Quinn's chest flushed pink and her lips wet and bruised from their kissing and Rachel lunged forward to kiss her again as the girl let out a small laugh that soon turned into a soft moan as Rachel's fingers pressed down against the dampness coating her panties, her hips jutting forward in a plea for more. Rachel let out a strangled whimper, so used to hearing the sounds of Blaine's whines and cries for her and Quinn's were far more feminine and desperate in a way she hadn't thought to expect for, her teeth sinking into the blondes bottom lip.

Blaine worked Rachel's jeans off of her, pulling her red thong off at the same time before his own fingers slid inside of her, Rachel's movements pausing for a moment to focus on the slow, rhythmic pumping of his digits pushed inside of her, curling in the right angle to send a shudder down her spine as he kissed her shoulder blade with a small chuckle. "Don't let me stop you," he murmured, his voice low and husky and she let out another whine before returning to the girl below her once more.

Rachel hooked her fingers in the side of Quinn's panties, sliding them down her lean legs before she let her finger rub a small circle around her clit, parting the blonde's lips before letting her tongue slide down the girls torso, swirling it inside her belly button before moving even lower, hesitant until she heard both Quinn and Blaine's moans as her lips pressed a small kiss to Quinn's clit.

She was surprised by how well Blaine was taking things, but didn't question matters and she flattened her tongue before lapping lightly at Quinn's clit until Blaine lifted Quinn's legs over Rachel's shoulders, angling her hips for Rachel to have more access to her cunt, dragging her tongue down her slit before pushing it inside of Quinn to taste more of her.

"Fuck, Rach," she heard Blaine groan from behind her and his fingers pulled out of her, causing her to whine as she traced small kisses up and down the inside of Quinn's thighs before turning to see Blaine stripping out of his own clothes, her body flushing with a pleasant hum of excitement as he took his cock in hand and stroked himself for a minute before lining up at her entrance.

She went back to focusing on Quinn, on the taste of her swirling about her mouth as she pushed first one and then two fingers inside the girl, further and further until she was knuckle deep and Quinn's hips were keening towards her, her hands wrapped in Rachel's hair to keep her tongue languidly toying with her clit as Blaine thrust into her in one quick motion.

Rachel could feel Quinn's walls tighten around her fingers, the high pitched moans even louder than her own causing her body to shudder and Blaine's grip on her hips was tight enough to bruise as he slammed into her, leaving Rachel unable to breath. She hid her face against Quinn's thigh to let out a guttural moan that seemed to rise from her very core, Quinn coming tightly around her fingers as her hand kneaded at her breast.

Rachel pulled her fingers out of Quinn, her tongue darting out to lick them clean and Quinn watched with lidded eyes, ones that surely matched Rachel's own, Blaine muttering small 'fuck's as he watched the two of them. It didn't take long before his own breathing was raspy and heavy, Quinn moving to kiss Rachel and let a finger glide over her clit before she came, hard, wrapped around Blaine and nearly screaming into Quinn's mouth as the girl tasted herself on her tongue.

Blaine came as she was riding out the waves of her own orgasm, pushed deep inside of her and trigging another small rush of bliss throughout her body, leaving her nearly limp as the three of them collapsed on the bed.

They lay there for awhile, Blaine holding Rachel tight as she traced small shapes into the sweat soaked skin of Quinn's stomach, the girls kissing lightly before Blaine seemed to have more than he could take and he grumbled quietly that he was getting tired, both Rachel and Quinn giggling as Rachel turned to kiss her boyfriend and reassure him she was still his.

She slipped on a robe as Quinn threw her clothes back on, hugging Blaine as he threw on a pair of pajama pants and Rachel held her hand until they got to the door of their apartment, sharing one final kiss before Quinn disappeared to wherever she lived and Rachel didn't stop herself from running and jumping into Blaine's arms, smattering him with kisses.

"I take it it was everything you wanted, then?" he asked quietly with a small chuckle, and she grinned as she nodded, allowing Blaine to carry her into the bathroom so they could scrub off the sweat and come from their skin.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him lightly. "For allowing this."

"Oh, well, any time you want to bring a girl in…" he trailed off with a laugh as he set her on the floor, Rachel smacking him in the arm as she giggled with him.

"I love you," she promised quietly, and he smiled in her direction before dragging her into the shower with him, muttering a nearly silent 'I love you too' into her forehead.


End file.
